1. Field
The invention relates to data input methods and systems supporting multiple independent data input devices, particularly to multiple independent fully functional graphical input devices controlling multiple independent fully functional cursors and control points.
2. Related Art
Conventional data input methods employ single input device and single cursor or control point on operating system interface. Despite the rapid advances in computer processing power and new software and hardware technology, one aspect of data input has not changed appreciably: a single graphical input device, such as mouse, tracking ball, pad, or pen, is utilized for navigation and implementation. The conventional data input method is limited to the extent that it does not support multiple independent cursors for multiple independent input devices.
Prior techniques for multiple data input devices typically use complex and unfamiliar devices instead of standard mouse. Typically the driver for the second data input device is not installed on system level, and thus the graphical input device is not applied globally, or the systems incorporate insufficient and incomplete interface functionality for the user.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved data input methods and systems allowing users better and faster control of the graphical input interface. Novel methods and systems supporting multiple input devices are described herein.